FSW Five Star Wrestling
by MaxxHexx
Summary: Chapter 20 is Slam Jam PPV! Chapter 20 Main Event: The Devils vs. Dooms of the Abyss in a ten man cage crazy match! Tribal Warrior vs. Gargomoth for the FSW Heavyweight Title. Plus Paul Heyman and '911' Ryan Walters vs. HHH in his return to wrestling.
1. Who will be the champion

Disclaimer- The first 15 Chapters are very rough. I suggest that you begin reading at the BloodBath PPV in chapter 16 or in whatever chapter is mentioned in the summery-Tino/MaxxHexx

Pyro displays go off as the camera looks about a full arena. "Hello and welcome to FSW Saturday FightNight!" Exclaimed HHH from behind the announcers booth.

"Trip' Don't you wish you could be out there?" Asked Shane McMahon.

"Well, my time has past." he replied

A Titan tron promo starts

It shows The Alpha Male standing in front of a deep jungle, he begins "It hails from far into this jungle, A tribe secret, hidden from the world. He is GARGOMOTH, and he's coming to FSW, So be aware of Africa's best kept secret, GARGOMOTH."

Commercial break

Mavens music plays as he runs to the ring to meet his opponent in round 1 of the light division gauntlet, Maven and Tiny extreme lock up with maven dominantly taking the win after a pump handle slam.

Nitigro Hoiti comes out next and showed hope but 1 strong dropkick and its 1,2,3. Maven moves on once more.

Maven was on a roll until Petey Williams reversed a scoop slam into the Canadian destroyer. Maven is eliminated.

The amazing Red trys to sneak up on Williams but Williams catches him in a power bomb.

A.J. Styles slowly comes down the ramp taking off the hood and jacket. They battle for over ten minuets this looks like a classic TNA bout but as AJ gets ready for the styles clash he's nailed from behind by petey's old manager coach D'Amore and petey then nails the Canadian destroyer.

The final two petey awaits his opponent flame, all of a sudden all five corners of the ring are blasting fire to the middle of the ring right where petey was standing. The fire stops after a few seconds and Flame emerges laughing like a mad man which he basically is. Soon he is pushed aside by medical attention. He runs into the ring and tells the ref to count, the ref gets to ten awarding the belt to flame as Petey Williams lay outside the ring on a stretcher.

The winner and new light division champion Flame

Commercial break

"We'd like to thank all of our viewers for being part of this great new federations first show." Exclaimed Shane "H, What do you think of that Gargomoth guy."

"I think he'll be a big push over." he replied.

"well don't let Alpha male here that he seems pretty exited about him." Shane said.

All the competitors for the 12 man first contenders match to face the winner of Tonight's main event at the StarFall PPV in Two weeks. They competitors begin the over the top battle royal, Tribal warrior and smith go right for the American hating safari and Adolph Vagner and successfully eliminating them, Cade was thrown over by old WWE enemy Rhyno and in turn pulled abyss out to fume his anger. Rhyno gored the fallen angel out but while mocking the eliminated Christopher Daniels gets flipped over by alpha male. Beefcake was delivering some nasty rights until tribal warrior booted him out of the ring with a huge uppercut punch. Warrior and smith were working great until they both got eliminated by cage. The final three stood in the ring Chris Cage, Dark Apprentice and alpha male, who will be the first contender.

Commercial break

Cage and alpha male wok together to eliminate the apprentice who comes back in the ring with a sledge hammer to beat the only one left in the ring alpha male. But he didn't see was cage hanging outside the ring, so as the dark eliminated a bruised alpha male, cage ran in and threw him over the top for the win

The winner and new first contender Chris Cage

"Don't' forget to watch TagTime tomorrow afternoon and see who will win the tag championships." Shane advertised.

"And we will have at least two new tag teams." Triple H explained.

Commercial break

4 stars stood in the ring ready to start there mission, to get the world heavyweight title. Randy Orton, Big Van Doom, Mark Jindrak, and Ron "the Truth" Killings. They all charged van doom tossed Ron killings out Jindrak followed and gave him a shining wizard randy Orton tried to get the Irish clothes line on Van Doom but was caught and put in a vertical slam. Mark continued to slater killings including a perfection breaker on the metal ramp to the ring. Van doom got ready for the burial pound but Orton slipped out an got the RKO for the win.

The winner and new heavyweight champion Randy Orton

Results:

Flame defeated 6 other lightweights for the win and light division championship

Chris Cage defeated 11 other heavyweights for the first contenders spot

Randy Orton defeated 3 other heavyweights for the Heavyweight title

Injury roster:

The Alpha Male-broken leg and fractured arm

Petey Williams-severe burns

StarFall PPV Card:

Chris Cage Vs. Randy Orton


	2. No more FeFe

"Welcome to TagTime, first up we have a debut match between Team !?! And the vertically chal-" Triple HHH cut Shane off

"face it Buff-e and Tuff-e are midgets."

"Whatever the winner has first contenders rights for at StarFall." shane explained.

Mike is out for team !?! And he goes right for Buff-e who slides between the legs, mike trys to catch him but he's to fast buff-e runs jumps spring board bulldog. Both go for there partners and to tags are made. Mike go to his corner but both midgets run towards Josiah an complete the lifting stunner Buff-e gets out of the way and Tuff-e makes the cover for the win.

The winner and new first contenders Buff-e and Tuff-e

The camera now shows Rene Dupree looking for FeFe (his dog)

Commercial break

Triangle ladder TLC The Cheatinis immediately put on there brass knuks an start nailing Americas most wanted, feel the music does the same and beat the crap out of Billy B Bling until Mr.Sexy plays helicopter and makes CM Punk bloody. Cheatinis toss Mr. Sexy's over and leave the ring to get another ladder. James storm gets up and fly's back after a chair shot .Mr.Sexy looks about and gets nailed in the head by a big right hand. Antonio climbs the ladder and grabs the belts.

The Winners and new hardcore tag champs The Cheatinis

Now the backstage camera shows Jeff hardy and his apprentice from ROH, Krazy K, are shown running with a full sack of something. Krazy says "that was easy, you under estimate me."

Commercial break

Lightning flashes as the charges climb down a rope into the ring were the world greatest tag team was waiting. Charlie locked up with negative, negative kicked to the groin and then successfully nailed the Irish dropkick and made the tag with positive. Right left an uppercut, positive went for the pin but Charlie kicked out and tagged Shelton who nailed the south Carolina special and got the win.

The Winners and new tag champions the worlds self proclaimed best tag team

Commercial break

Jeff, matt and Krazy k are in the ring with the bag. Jeff calls out "hey René looking for something." matt dumped out the bag reveling a headless FeFe.

The undecided run out, the tri tag championship match has begun. Jeff and René had a stare down while matt and Krazy left the arena. The ref was knocked aside by Conway as the three Frenchmen pulverized Jeff but then wham, boom, bam Krazy and matt came two the rescue with ladders they continued the assault. But the ref soon got up and disqualified them.

The winners and new three man tag champions The Undecided

Stay tuned for FightNight to learn the final card for StarFall.

Results:

Buff-e and tuff-e defeated team !?! for the tag first contenders match

The Cheatinis won the tag TLC for the hardcore tag championship

The worlds greatest tag team are the tag champs after beating the charges

The undecided beat the hip 'n' happening by DQ for the tri tag championship

StarFall PPV card so far:

Chris Cage Vs. Randy Orton

Buff-e Tuff-e Vs. worlds greatest tag team

Champions:

Heavyweight champion-Randy Orton

Lightweight division champion-flame

Tag champions-Greatest tag team

Hardcore tag-The Cheatinis

Tri tag-The undecided


	3. big announcments

The show starts of in an interview with Randy Orton. The Question, what do you think of Chris Cage. "He is a great individual. Our match is sure to be exiting. He has had so many great matches, I mean who knows the cage match bette-" He is Interrupted by Chris Cage,

"I have something to say to you, do you know our match stipulation?"

Orton looked shocked "how'd you get it a cage match?"

"its not a cage match, it will be a cage concoction match, created by me it will be fought in stages,

Here they are."

1.Hell in a cell lumberjack-fight the lumberjacks to climb to the next floor

2.Big Man Fight-fight off a large star and climb on

3.Ladder TLC-weapons galore, climb the ladder to get the belt

4.get out-climb down the cage, the one holding the belt when they touch the floor is the champion

Plus did I mention who will be the big man, non other than an old enemy BATISTA." then Chris walks away smiling. The camera shows a shocked Orton, (they had a long and ongoing fight in WWE before it was bought.)

Big Van Doom is shown running out to the ring for his match against Mark Jindrak. Van Doom dominated The match with 8 power bombs 3 choke slams and he was now going for the choke bomb, but Fallen Angel Christopher Daniels ran out and started to assault van doom, he gets doom down and starts talking about saving souls and not sending them to hell. Doom gets up and choke bombs Daniels, Van Doom then walks away from the 2 unconscious wrestlers.

Commercial break

The same Gargomoth promo that was shown last week is seen, interrupted half way by an argument backstage between The alpha Male and The Dark Apprentice. They are broken up before fists fly (The alpha male is in a wheelchair after last weeks assault)

Samari and Adolph Vagner come out to a surprised crowd. The crowd gets more surprise when Tribal warrior and john smith came out together. The crowd was surprised because there are no tag matches on FightNight, but they soon found out it was a one on one between Samari and Tribal warrior. The match went on with small interferences by the managers but eventually they all just went after each other, forcing the Japanese and German men to retreat.

Commercial break

Flame comes to the ring surrounded by a massive pyro display. The Amazing Red bravely waited in the ring for his chance at the Light division championship. They battled back in back and forth Red got ready for a red blast drop, flame catches him pulls out a match and sticks it up reds nose who taps.

The winner and still lightweight champ Flame

A promo flashes on the titan tron while flame is still in the ring

"Flame your madness needs to be put to a stop and I, Captain cool (a masked wrestler in blue is now shown in a snowy environment) Will put an end to you."

Commercial break

The bashams are shown in an office. "since we are the GM's of TagTime we shall make another match for StarFall." Danny said

Doug continued "since the hip 'n' happening likes dogs so much there tri man tag match will be fought with them in dog costumes, but under that stipulations the match will be with ladder rules."

Tino Guidotti also was there "I have my own matches to announce, 1st is that I don't like people Who like to put people in hell, and I don't like religious freaks so fallen angel Chris Daniels and big Van doom will be in a ladder buried alive match. This match ends when either the angel is buried or van doom is carried to the top of a 20 foot ladder. Next is Dark apprentice you have ruined a stars carrier, you put the alpha male in a wheel chair. So since you ended a carrier you will start won, It will be if GARGOMOTH wins the match he gets a job and you lose yours. The 3rd match I'm telling you about has to do with four nationalists. Adolph Vagner and The Samari verses tribal warrior and john smith in a flags down match. There will be 2 American flags, a German, and a Japanese, when your flag goes down the 30 foot pole and touches the ground you are eliminated. And the last match to be told to you is going to be very exiting, Flame you are destroying the light division roster and this cool guy sounds Like he'll be giving people hypothermia, So the to of them will battle to the end in a freeze or burn match. The buried alive pit will have fire in it and there will be a freezer next to it. Throw your opponent into either and you will be the light division champion" And all three GM's stood there smiling like complete buffoons

StarFall PPV final card:

Randy Orton Vs. Chris Cage-world title-cage concoction

Flame Vs. Capitan cool-light division-freeze or burn match

The Hip 'n' Happening vs. the undecided-tri man tag-ladder match

Big Van Doom vs. the fallen angel-buried alive ladder match

Buff-e Tuff-e vs. worlds greatest at team-Tag Championship-Ladder match

Tribal warrior john smith vs. Adolph Vagner samari-4 flags match

Gargomoth w/ Alpha male vs. dark apprentice-curtain debut match


	4. StarFall PPV

Authors note- due to the fact that I like realism the Flame vs. Captain Cool match has been changed from a burn or freeze match to a single match, the catch is any funny business means a DQ, But the title will not be retained in a situation of DQ. Also if cool wins he will receive a contract, if Flame loses he will be fired. Sorry for any inconveniences. Please enjoy the show.

StarFall

The lights go out as the dark apprentice enters the arena. He walks out to the announcer's table. "Where is he, where is this Gargomoth guy."

"Holy ." apprentice screamed.

"Oh my." Shane exclaims.

"What the " HHH Proclaimed

All this was to the sight of Gargomoth.

It started with Alpha male hobbling out on two cruches. He was then followed out by a huge cage pushed by some African men. In the cage stood an eight foot tall 700 pound monster dressed in tiger skins.

The door to the cage was opened and the monster ran over to the apprentice and slammed him onto the concrete by the announcer's desk. Gargomoth then rammed him into the ringside. He threw the bleeding dark apprentice into the ring. Gargomoth then proceeded to end the match with a whipping cobra clutch. The ref deems Dark apprentice unconscious and ends the match.

Gargomoth is the winner

The national anthems of the countries that belonged to the stars for the flag match.

Rules:

1.Hardcore rules apply

2.This is tornado elimination tag

3.you are eliminated when your flag touches the ground

4.flags may come down by any means possible.

At the start of the match Tribal Warrior climbs up samurai's pole and unties the flag. The Japanese flag floats to the ground. **Samurai is eliminated**. Samurai hit's the now empty pole with his sword, the pole falls. Tribal warrior falls with it and it sure does look painful. Meanwhile Adolph vagner grabs Smith and hangs him on the rope holding the flag. Smith soon goes unconscious. Vagner then lowered one of the American flags. **John Smith is eliminated**. Out of nowhere tribal warrior flips Adolph into a native slam, he then lowers the German flag. **Adolph vagner is eliminated**.

The winners are Tribal warrior and John smith

The worlds greatest tag team are up next to defend their titles against The Marvelous Midgets, Buff-e and Tuff-e. The midgets pick up the ladder and begin using the ladder. Then they Use the mini masterpiece To almost seal their fate, just a ladder climb away from the championships. Buff-e puts ladder up, Tuff-e starts climbing, Worlds greatest begin to stir. And oh my, the midgets are to short to get the titles down. They look at worlds greatest tag team who are on there feet, they see the stare and start to run, The midgets follow, the whole group is counted out.

There is no winners due to count out.

The Fallen Angel Christopher Daniels comes out and prays in the ring, his mission is to Drag Big Van Doom up a ladder and onto an elevated platform. Van Doom runs out shovel over head, dooms job is bury Daniels alive. Chris takes him down with a dragonmare. He then quickly applies the reverse dragon headlock. Big Van Doom Picks him up with lock still in and slams him down. Fallen angel Gets right back up and hip flips doom down. Chris applies a perfect leg crab. Doom taps and Daniels lets go forgetting that that doesn't end the match. Doom picks up the shovel and takes Daniels out. He then picks Chris up and carries him to the hole. He gets ready to start covering The Fallen Angel in dirt when the bashams run out from back stage being chased by the Marvelous midget who where just put out of a title chance by some bad match making. Big Van doom drops his shovel and runs over to help the bashams runs over and cleans house, taking the midgets out. He proceeds to turn around to go back to burying Daniels but gets smacked in the head by Daniels. Chris uses all of his strength to pick Van doom up and starts climbing. It looks like it'll be over in under a minute more. 2 more ladder runs to go when out of nowhere Abyss runs out and tips the ladder. He throws Chris into the pit and begins burying. The referee signals that the match is over. Abyss helps Van Doom up and the 2 celebrate as an ad for next months PPV comes on the titan tron.

Big Van Doom is the winner.

APPOCALYPPSE PPV THIS FEBUARY

Featuring the insane **Death Match**

And also the exciting 15 man **Stay in to Win **battle royal

APPOCALYPPSE PPV THIS FEBUARY

DON'T MISS IT

The Hardyz are in the ring in dog costumes already as the undecided laugh at the ridiculous outfits as the enter the ring, This should shape up to be a great ladder match. All six begin to fight a fairly even fight. After a few moments Conway, Grenier, Matt, and Krazy find there way out side the ring as they continue to fight. Jeff and Rene are left in the ring. Jeff Irish whips rene he catches him, Side effect! Jeff gets the ladder and climbs, he rips the dog costume of and hit's the Swanton off the ladder. The ref rings the bell.

The winners by DQ and still tri tag champs The Undecided

A gust of cool air fills the arena as Captain Cool enters the ring for his chance at the light division title. Flame awaits him in the ring. The bell rings as they lock up. Flame goes for his boot to pull some thing out but cool gets a nice drop kick knocking him between the 2nd and 3rd ropes. Flame realizes that this may not be easy. Cool fly's from inside the ring to the outside landing a knee to the head. Cool goes back to the ring, Flame grabs something from under the ring and brings it to the ring. Cool charges but is slammed in the head by a gas container! The container breaks throwing gasoline all over cool. Flame has a match in his hand and slowly lights it, he leans down to start the blaze when cool grabs his led and rolls him up 1, 2, 3 Its Over, Flames Over, His title rein is over!

The winner and new light division champion Captain Cool

The main event is next!

The voice of NASCAR and now FSW Jeff Hammond is backstage when Big Van Doom and Abyss walk by, Jeff asks if they're a team and he replies by throwing Jeff down the hall and writing _DOOMS OF THE ABYSS _on the wall.

In the ring the lumber jacks file down to the Ring as Chris Cage over views assembly of the 60 foot structure in which he would have his title shot. And then Randy's music hit, and the World Champ strode to the ring. The cage was built, the lumberjacks ready, Its time for a main event world title match. The get ready to go. Randy takes Chris down with a big suplex and begins climbing. Chris runs over to the cell but is thrown down by the one of the lumberjacks. He rolls under the apron. Meanwhile on the next highest level of the cage a more muscular batista gives randy a huge spine buster. Cage rolled back out and cleared house with the sledge hammer. He climbed onward and slaughtered batista too. Chris was about to move on when randy nailed him with the RKO. randy climbs on up to the top slowly. He sets up the ladder and starts to climb up it. One floor down Chris is getting up. Randy goes down the ladder holding his belt, he must now climb down the 60' on the outside of the cage to win, he stood on the top of the cage raising his arms before his descent when out of know where he got hit with a flying spear. They both fell 60' feet down to the ground.

The Winner and still World champion Randy Orton

They both look hurt when Hulk Hogan and Stone Cold run over. Hulk grabs the belt and Austin delivers a mighty kick to the ribs.

Sorry it took so long to write. I was busy. FSW is in full swing now and ready for some exciting times so be ready for when the next show comes.


	5. Spot 14

Note- I have eliminated tag time and the bashams are now just plain wrestlers.

Captain cool is ready for his first title defense. Mavens ready. Cool takes him down and puts him in an arm bar. Maven quickly works over to the ropes. Cool grabs Mavens arm and twists him into the abdominal stretch. Center of the ring. Maven screams out in pain. Captain cool throws maven so he is leaning on the 2nd rope and then he lands the 619! West coast Pop! Connected!

The winner and still light division champion Captain Cool

Commercial break

Tino comes out and announces that the bashams are now under his control. He makes a world tag match, Bashams vs. the Marvelous midgets. And now 3 winners form StarFall will fight for a chance to enter the stay in to win 15 man battle royal at the 14th spot.

Tribal warrior and Gargomoth lock up right away. Van doom goes out and grabs a microphone, all attention turns to the masked monster thinking he has something to say. Then he chucks the mic at tribal warrior, It nails him in the eye and he goes down. Van doom turns around to get another make shift projectile. Gargomoth runs and jumps over the top rope and misses Doom he lands hard on the medal ring barrier which collapses under his weight. Doom turns around and gets hit under the chin hard by a super kick from Tribal warrior. The warrior attempted to lift big van doom but just got pushed into the ring steps. Doom gets up and grabs a chair, he then follows Gargomoth back into the ring. He holds the chair ready to attack when Gargomoth nails him with a cloths line that forces a chair into Van Dooms face. Gargomoth grabs his now sore arm he looks up, off the top flies tribal warrior, Flying Cross Body! 1, 2 , 3.

The Winner and 14th entry for the battle royal Tribal Warrior

The titan tron shows a promo for Demonic Evil Violent Insanely Loyal Slaves. The Devils, assassins of satin himself.

Commercial break

The bashams come out in suits and try to plead a deal. Buff-e sits down behind Doug and Tuff-e lands a flying cloths line, Doug falls back. Buff-e goes for the pin while Tuff-e punches Danny's crotch.

The winners and new tag champs the Marvelous midgets


	6. 2 title matches

Thank you HaloJumper for reviewing. Now onto the show.

Hulk Hogan comes out and says an important message to all in attendance, First of all the legend killer has never beat him, the greatest legend of all and they shall fight at Apocalypse. Second Stone Cold Steve Austin will be in a match for the last entry in the battle royal, that's next week. The arena went black and a face from the Devils promo last week shows up on the screen. The face says he will be facing Austin in that match next week. The lights then go on and Randy Orton is in the ring with hulk. Steve Austin runs in before Orton can strike.

Commercial break

The Charges are in the ring ready to challenge the Marvelous Midgets for the Tag team championship. Positive runs toward the in ring man for the midgets. He Hit's a t-bone suplex to buff-e. He raises his arms in satisfaction. Buff-e Gets up only to get drop kicked into the corner. Positive tags Negative in. Negative runs over and starts punching the lights out of buff-e. He picks buffe up and cleanly military presses the midget out. Tuff-e is going threw the ropes to help, Negative gives a running enziguri to tuff-e. The ref runs over to stop the feud. Meanwhile Positive gives buff-e a big spear outside the ring. He then rolls him into the ring for the 3 count.

The Winners and **New **tag champions The Charges

Commercial break

Another ad for apocalypse plays, Featuring the new match added earlier Randy Orton Vs Hulk Hogan for the World title.

Captain cool is set now for another title defense this time against Pete Williams. Cool starts with some nice leg chops and Irish whips Williams, He then flips Williams in a big back body drop. Petey begins to rise and gets waped in the face again this time falling on the second rope, Cool then delivers the 619 for the victory.

The winner and still light division champion Caption Cool

Cool rips off his current mask revealing a mask similar to Rey Mysterio's. He says "I am rey. And since my Back injury 6 years ago I have missed out on true cruiserweight action. And since we have such a boring variety of cruisers here, at apocalypse I will host a tornement for former wwe cruisers."

End Off show. We're only 1 week from Apocalypse PPV and next weeks main event is Stone Cold vs. Alpha Male vs. The now debuting El Diablo


	7. DEATHMATCH?

A Debut takes place tonight , Name Oscar Golden , race Slovak, one of the best form "old country", gold trunks of course. He is facing Adolph vagner and that's coming soon. Also in tonight's main event stone cold faces Alpha Male and El Diablo.

Randy Orton comes out and says how he would die for the title that rests around the waist, Tino confirms that Idea, "We will see just how true that is, so this Sunday at apocalypse PPV you, Randy Orton will face Hollywood Hulk Hogan for the world heavyweight Championship in a DEATHMATCH!" Tino walks away as Randy looks shocked.

Commercial break

The 2 Europeans Oscar and Adolph are ready to fight, The lock up and the more burly Adolph shows dominance over the light 185 lbs Golden. Vagner picks him up and Irish whips him into the ropes. Oscar ducks the clothesline goes off the ropes and lands a flying cross body. 1, 2, kick out. Adolph gives a nice big body slam to Oscar who jumps up only to be punched in the gut. Adolph picks Oscar up and hands him a nice big piece of German Dropper. 1, 2, 3, and its over.

The winner is Adolph Vagner

Backstage El Diablo is getting ready for his match, On the other side of the room we here that Tino confirms the match for the tag championships, Hellfire and Brimstone look pleased, The Marvelous Midgets are also there smiling.

Commercial break

Alpha runs to the ring where SCSA was along with El Diablo. The 3 look at each other the 15th spot in the Stay In To Win battle royal, but they also knew that the 2 losers would start 1 and 2, They all had to win. Stone cold gave them both middle fingers and then gave alpha male a big shoulder tackle. El Diablo speared Alpha male, Stone cold picked him (El Diablo) up and front suplexes him out of the ring. Austin stands and kicks Alpha male who was still getting up. Irish whip by Austin and POOOUNCE from Alpha male, what a reversal. The Alpha Male raises his arms in satisfaction. Ahhh, El Diablo runs into the ring and rolls alpha male up for the victory!

The Winner and NEW # 15th entry El Diablo

APOCALYPSE PPV NEXT WEEK!

The Card

DEATHMATCH Randy Orton VS. Hulk Hogan for the world title

15 man battle royal for first contendership at the Demolished PPV

Cruiserweight tournament featuring Chavo, Kidman, and more

Hellfire + Brimstone VS. the Marvelous Midgets VS. Charges for tag titles


	8. Apocalypse PPV

Chavo Guerrero \ Billy Kidman \

Billy Kidman /

? Vs. Rey Mysterio

Tajiri \

Paul London / Paul London /

And thus is how the PPV will start off, With the final round. Billy Kidman Vs. Paul London, Winner facing Rey for the Light Division title.

****

Apocalypse PPV

Notes- I will be only writing out some matches to save time others may only have results or endings. Sorry for any inconvenience.

After eight minutes of battling former friends and WWE tag champions London and Kidman were both tired, but Paul had the upper hand. He goes for the 450 splash but Billy rolls causing Paul to land flat on his back. Billy slowly gets up, climbs to the top and lands the shooting star press for the win.

The winner is Billy Kidman

In a sub par match the midgets somehow pull off a victory over Hellfire + Brimstone and the Charges.

The winner and new champions the Marvelous Midgets

In an onslaught it looked like Billy would be winning the title but when standing on top rey pulled him down. Billy leaned on the second rope as he pulled himself up, then rey landed the 619 for the victory.

The winner and still light division champion Rey Mysterio

All are exited for the final two matches. the glass breaks and the **Texas rattle snake **makes his long awaited return. The crowd is confused weather to cheer or boo. **Alpha male **races to the ring.

The loch up as alpha male slides out, bounces of the ropes and goes for a pounce. It is reversed by Austin in to a suplex. Stone cold spits and gives a middle finger as the next man enters.

**Samurai** walks to the ring. He and male double team Austin. Stone cold is held by the Japanese warrior and Alpha gives out the pounces. After 3 samurai tossed _Austin_ over.

**Adolph Vagner **enters. The two un-American attack the African but alpha soon hits them with a double drop kick. He hits vagner with a pounce that ricochets _Adolph_ through the ropes.

**Haas** enters. _Charlie_ hardly got in before being pounced back out. Samurai Irish whips male into the corner and starts showing off some karate.

**Petey Williams **enters. Samurai runs over and starts kicking. Alpha lays in the corner bleeding. Petey almost goes over but skins the cat back in.

**Maven** enters. Samurai goes back to alpha male. He kicks alpha hard in the ribs. Alpha grabs his leg and uses it to propel _samurai_ over.

**The Fallen Angel** **Christopher Daniels **enters. Petey and Maven go at it as Daniels try's to lift the alpha male over the top rope.

**Gargomoth **enters. He goes right to daniels with a big fore arm. Then he helps alpha back in. Gargomoth turned to go back to the angel. As soon as he moved Maven drop kicked _alpha_ male who went over the top rope.

**Ron killings **enters and gives a beating to Daniel's. This leaves _Petey _easily pickings for Gargomoth to toss out.

**John smith **enters. John looks at Gargomoth who just grunts. _John_ charges big G but is caught and tossed out.

****

Krazy K & CM Punk enter Holding a sign that says "We are the Next Generation". The crowd looks confused but sees a new tag team forming. Gargomoth runs at them with arms out for a double cloths line, Next Generation duck sending _Gargomoth _over them and out of the ring.

****

Big Van Doom enters. NG drop kick _killings_ and toss _Daniels_ over. Van doom grabs CM and threw him out of the squared circle.

**Tribal Warrior **enters. Doom sends Krazy to hell with the burial pound. Ron gets up and locks up with Warrior. The warrior brings him down in an arm bar.

All see a small red masked luchedor under the TitanTron. **El Diablo **has arrived. He is the last entry. He lifts _krazy_ in a crucifix bomb over the top rope. That makes it 4. El Diablo, Tribal Warrior, Big Van doom, and Ron Killings. They are all fighting for a #1 contenders spot at Demolished in March. Doom choke slams _killings_ out. The _Warrior_ runs right into a Mexican buster. He is pushed out as he grimaced in pain. Final 2, Out of no where Abyss comes and blind sides el Diablo with a chair. Van doom tosses Diablo out.

The winner and new #1 contender Big Van Doom

That's right for the second PPV in a row abyss has interfered to give Big Van Doom the win.

Over 2 hours they battled. Bloody. Tired. Relentless. And locked in a cage. Orton was down. Skull fracture from a sledge hammer. And Hulk Hogan was crazed. He laid a tack covered board over Orton body. Staked 2 tables and the ladder on top of that. Hogan stood up top, 25 ft up in the air and leg dropped the tack board into Randy's body. It looked like Hogan was the new world Heavyweight champ but as he stood up he went back down grabbing his chest. Randy Keith Orton- Unconscious. Terry "Hulk Hogan" Boldea-Dead of a heart attack

The Winner and still world Heavyweight champion Randy Orton

Next fight night features a debut and a big announcement.


	9. Tag Tournement

Welcome to FightNight!

Rey is in the ring awaiting his opponent, in his debut, Maxx Hexx. Maxx is challenging rey to a non-title match. Maxx shows some awesome moves. He lands his finisher around 4 minutes, The Maxxumum Overdrive! (falling neck breaker) 1, 2, Rey gets the shoulder up! Rey lands a drop kick, Maxx falls on the second rope. 619 and its over.

The Winner is Rey Mysterio

Ultimo Dragon comes out from the back while rey is celebrating. He says "I am the Last Dragon. Refer to me otherwise and you will feel my breath. Now rey you had a tournament, I wasn't invited. And so your lovely tino informed me I could have my match for your title at DEMOLISHED! For I will demolish you!"

Commercial break

Tino is in the and announces a tag team tournament. All teams will be involved. And its for the titles. And since Next generation is so eager to fight they will face another new tag team right now.

NG runs out and awaits there opponents. Billy B Bling and Mikey G come out wearing baggy pants and the rest of a rappers attire. There Jerseys said Da Boyz on the back. The crowd chanted "Vanilla cream can't rap" and well, they can't wrestle either.

The winner and advancing in the tournament NG

Commercial break

Devils were close to winning the tri tag titles. But first they had to cross an abyss. Abyss and big Van doom attacked giving the win to the Undecided.

The winners and still tri tag champs the Undecided

Demolished Matches

Rey vs. Dragon- light division Title


	10. New World Heavyweight Champion

Rey is in the ring at the start of the program. "Last Dragon I accept your challenge because we are the greatest cruisers in the world. You held 8 cruiser titles from 5 countries in 1994. I have held more WWE cruiserweight titles than any one else. So to make sure no one will interfere in this classic _Clash _we will up the ante.Mark your calendars because at demolished it will be Rey Mysterio Vs. The Last Dragon, in a Cruiserweight CAGE Clash."

Don't miss our main event tonight. The Marvelous Midgets will face the Hardy Boyz in a round 1 tournament match.

Commercial break

Tino now stands in the ring, holding the world heavyweight title. "Due things out of my control Randy Orton will be unavailable until summer so It is up to me to decide the champion. So I'd like to welcome you NEW world champion, He won at StarFall and was featured in the battle royal, I give you-" He was cut of buy Big Van Doom's music.

Van Doom had a mic. "I'll accept my title. No party needed. Now I won't have to fight for the belt at demolished."

Tino replied "No the champion will be-"

Gargomoth entered arms in the air. Tino just signaled the guy in charge of music.

Tribal Warriors musicplayed. For he is the new world heavyweight champion. Tino also announced a Last man standing #1 contenders match, the entrants were drawn at random from a hat. It will be Mark Jindrak Vs. Fallen Angel.

In a lack luster match maven beat samurai by a falling knee drive.

The winner is Maven

Commercial break

If you like high flyin moves and midgets you would have loved the main event. But in the end Jeff Hardy prevailed getting the 3 count after a side effect.

The winners and advancing in the tournament the hardyz

MM Looked disappointed and left the ring. The hardyz picked up the titles and looked at them. If they win the tournament they will be the tag champions. The closed off with the hardy boyz up on the turn buckles holding the now vacant titles.

Next week on FightNight it will be worlds greatest tag team vs. the killa k's and in the main event it will be Master vs. protégée. The Hardyz vs. Next generation.


	11. Masters vs Protégées

Kaz and K-Squared won by a chance in the opening match of this weeks FightNight. Charlie Haas of the Worlds Greatest Tag Team had the Haas of pain locked in. Kaz saved K-2 from tapping by an elbow drop onto Charlie's face. Shelton hoped into the ring and aimed a kick square at K-Squared's jaw. K-2 ducked causing the kick to take out Charlie. Kaz pinned him for the win.

The winner is the Killa K's

They will face tonight's main event winners at the PPV for the tag titles.

Commercial Break

The Devils enter the arena with a look of hate on there face.

" Deserve that title for I won the battle royal last month at Apocalypse PPV." Hellfire and Brimstone stand back and nod.

It isn't long until the song "Acolytes" plays.

Big Van Doom is in the house with Abyss right behind. "I, if I may correct you. I won the match and you got second."

"ya, Thanks to your cheating!" snarled El Diablo

"I was not cheating. I was ensuring victory!" Abyss defended. "that and proving you 3 suck!"

"Well if we suck so much than you'll have no problem with a cage match at the PPV than." Hellfire challenged.

"We Accept." The Dooms of the Abyss replied in sync.

Then Tino's Music hit. The boss had something to say. "Sorry you guys but that we will have to change into an I. So Abyss since your so fond of Hellfire and Brimstone you will be facing them in a cage, by yourself." Tino stopped as the crowd cheered "but now for the main event of the PPV. It will be Tribal Warrior defending his title against Big Van Doom who will also be facing El Diablo." He walks backstage and the crowd goes wild.

Commercial break

The were the masters they trained them. With out them they would be nothing! But somehow the unthinkable happened. The protogeyes wanted it more than the masters. For with a side Effect from C.M. and a 450 splash for Krazy they loced in a spot in the finals.

The Winners are Next Generation

Next Sunday it is Demolished PPV!

****

Card

Tribal Warrior vs. Big Van Doom vs. El Diablo

Abyss vs. Hellfire + Brimstone- Cage

Rey vs. Last Dragon- cruiserweight cage clash

Next Generation vs. Killa K's

Fallen Angel vs. Mark Jindrack-LMS #1 Contender


	12. Demolished PPV

Pyro goes of around the TitanTron that looks like its falling over. Welcome to Demolished PPV!

A highlight video of the tag team tourney from over the last month is shown, It follows the path of how C.M. Punk and Krazy K, Next Generation is now in the finals facing there close friends Kaz and K-Squared, Killa K. Next Generation comes down to the ring. The TitanTron show how they beat the Hardy Boyz to get here. The Hardyz are doing guest commentary for this match. NG looks patently waiting for there opponents to come out. Once Killa k comes out they shake hands. C.M. started it off with some hard suplexes and a spine buster on Kaz to start things off. C.M. tags Krazy who quickly attempts a side affect. Kaz uses all his muscle to lift Krazy. He reverses into a German suplex! Kaz and K-squared switch places. K-2 gives a few hard kicks to the ribs of Krazy. He waits for him to get up. K-2 rushes at him with an énziguri, but Krazy is ready. He grabs the legs of K-Squared and slams him down hard near the corner. Kaz reaches in and makes the tag as Krazy walks toward his corner unknowing of Kaz climbing the ropes. Kaz flies of the ropes and delivers the Over Kastle (Top Rope Bulldog). He turns Krazy over and gets a 2 count. Kaz Goes back up top and goes for an elbow drop but misses when Krazy rolls into his corner and tags C.M. in. C.M. enters the ring as Kaz scrambles up top again he launches himself into the 450 splash at Punk. At first it looks like a devastating collision but soon it is clear C.M. has caught Kaz on his shoulders. Punk Slams Kaz to the mat. He covers 1, 2, 3.

The winners and **NEW **World Tag Team Champions Next Generation

Both teams congratulate each other as the Hardyz join the celebration and present the tag titles.

Now for the world heavy weight number one contender, with last man standing rules it's Fallen Angel Christopher Daniels vs. Worlds Strongest man Mark Jindrak. For most of the match Mark over powered Chris. But with a low blow and a angel wings face buster the Angel kept Mark down.

The winner and #1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship The Fallen Angel

The 5 sided Cage comes down for our next match. The lightweights involved made this match exiting . In the end Ultimo Dragon, the Last Dragon used the cage wall for momentum on to the dragon DDT to get the win.

The winner and **NEW **Lightweight champion Last Dragon

Back stage FSW's new interviewer, Josh Matthews looks around nervously as he starts his first interview with Big Van Doom. In every question the answer all he talked about was destroying El Diablo. Josh finally asked weather or not he planed on winning the title. Big Van Doom laughed and said that was a given.

The cage remained down for the next match. Abyss will take on Hellfire and Brimstone. And Took them on he did. Abyss destroyed the 2 devils, after giving them both several black whole slams, he considered ending the match and leaving Hellfire and Brimstone alone in bloody pain, but then he turned around and went to the seemingly lifeless bodies. He picked them up and started slamming them against the cage wall. In a few split seconds the ref call for a bell to end the match, El Diablo was climbing the cage, and Big Van doom was pulling him down and throwing him into the barrier between the ring area and the fans. Tino hurried of with a microphone.

"Get that Damn cage up, and some one get Tribal Warriors $$ out here. NOW!" People scrambled around doing tasks. Hellfire and Brimstone were taken away on stretchers as El Diablo sat there, obvious swelling under his mask. In all the chaos abyss and Big Van Doom disappeared.

Soon enough Tribal Warrior arrived. They didn't even do the pyro or music. He got into the ring that El Diablo had just rolled back into. They rang the bell and the match was on, with out Big Van Doom. El Diablo and Tribal Warrior were neck in neck after a few lock ups. El Diablo dazed Tribal with a super kick to the head. He was about to strike again when his attention was diverted to Abyss (without BVD) who was getting the ring. The referee's attention turn to get him out, BAM! Big Van Doom snuck in the other side of the ring with an old dented grandfather clock that he nailed into the back of El Diablo's head. El Diablo stumbled out of the ring and on to the floor completely out of it. Tribal Warrior got up to go on the attack but Doom just shoved him back and threw the clock on top of Diablo. He out of the ring landing on the clock and El Diablo. The clock shattered apart, Van Doom grimaced. He took the pendulum and started whacking el Diablo with it. Warrior approached but backed off after having his cheek busted open from a savage club blow. He sat on the announce table so he was close but out of arms reach. Van Doom turned and ran at him and gave him a fore arm smash right through the announce table! Seeing Diablo bloody and blacked out Big Van Doom dragged him to the titan tron and started climbing up the rickety half destroyed structure. Doom lifted Diablo who just came to and started kicking trying to stop the on coming Apocalyptic Drop. And drop they did, as the lopsided titan tron collapsed!

Both fell to the ground. El Diablo got up first, he looked at Big van doom who was covered in metal piped and bars and withering in pain. Abyss came out of the stands and ran to Big Van Doom, distracting Diablo turned to face the ring at the exact moment Tribal Warrior landed a direct close line. The Warrior didn't even have the energy to grab a leg, he jut leaned back an top of El Diablo. The ref who was trying to free Big Van Doom turned and counted, 1, 2, El Diablo thrusted his shoulder up and Kicked his legs, 3! To his dismay El Diablo was not soon enough, he stood and walked back to the locker room in a fury of anger. But in the ring a happy Tribal Warrior Has defended his belt for the first time.

The Winner and **STILL** World Heavyweight Champion Tribal Warrior

After the celebration when fans where leaving the arena we are reunited with El Diablo. He is talking to someone out of our vision. "They will pay, and you 2 will help." Who ever he was talking to agreed and the segment ended.

Thank you all for being supportive, its been a long haul but we did it. 3 months FSW time in 11 months real time, and in FSW's second year I will try to keep those numbers as close as possible.

**PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU!** Please leave a review, it only takes a minute and it means so much to me. It bothers me that I have 70 hits and only 5 reviews.


	13. 3 Title Matches

Highlights of the PPV 6 days prior play on the titan tron.

The FSW's new theme video plays. Scenes of Gargomoth debuting and the flagpole match at StarFall, the ending of the Apocalypse battle royal, and lastly the TitanTron collapsing form Demolished.

FightNight opens with The K Klan coming to the ring. Kaz, K Squared and one half of the new tag champions Krazy K. The Undecided come out sporting German colors to many Boos and a few cheers. The speed and agility of the K Klan gave them an advantage as they defeated the much larger Dupree, Grengier, and Conway to win the Tri Tag Titles.

The winners and **NEW **Tri Tag Team Champions The K Klan

The referee is on his way out of the ring to get the belts when Hellfire, Brimstone, and El Diablo jump out of the crowd and grab the belts. Diablo grabs the mic from the ring announcer.

"We are tired of being cheated out of wins. Last Sunday marked the third time Abyss has interfered to give a PPV win to Big Van Doom."

As if on queue Big Van Doom and Abyss come down to the ring and brawl with all 3 Devils. Abyss launches El Diablo into the ropes as it looks like a Black Hole Slam is coming and Hellfire is being picked up for a Burial Pound when from under the ring comes Shane V. Pain and Ronnie B. Pain come out from the ring with lead pipes and begin attacking Abyss and BVD who roll out of the ring and make there way back up the ramp and into the backstage area.

Commercial Break---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A promo plays saying Spike Dudley will come to FSW next week.

In the second match of the night Ultimo dragon defeated Maven to defend the FSW Light Division Championship that he won a Demolished.

The winner and **STILL** Light Division Champion Ultimo Dragon

Commercial Break---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christopher Daniels comes out for the title shot he earned at the PPV. Tribal Warrior wins the opening lockup and puts the arm bar on the Fallen Angel. Daniels makes it to the ropes and the champion releases. Angel hops back in the ring and gives a few right hands to Tribal Warrior, he bounces off the ropes and gives a huge drop kick onto the champion. Chris goes to the top rope and attempts The BME (Best Moonsault Ever) but the champion rolls out of the way sending him down to the mat hard. Tribal Warrior takes advantage of the situation and puts the challenger in the Bow and Arrow lock. Chris screams out in pain in the center of the ring. After 45 seconds of this the champ lets go. Chris struggles to his knees and is hit with a shining wizard. Tribal warrior does a quick Indian dance as Fallen Angel roles to the outside. Warrior flies over the ropes with a running placha dive at the challenger, but Chris doges with his little remaining stamina resulting in the Champion hitting the barrier hard. Angel rolls him in the ring and goes for the count. 1, 2, and somehow the defending champ kicks his legs to break the count. He tries again, 1, 2, this time the champ pushes the challenger off and gets up to one knee. Angel grabs him and sets up for the angel wings when Tribal Warrior reverses it into the spinning tomahawk backbreaker. And gets the 3 count.

The winner and **STILL **FSW Heavyweight Champion Tribal Warrior

Blood Bath Matches

_Non Announced_


	14. The Spike

A video opens the show showing the Pains TV debut last week as they beat down the Dooms of the Abyss.

Another video shows Spike Dudley, now sporting a mohawk, is debuting tonight.

Maven defeats both Maxx Hexx and Petey Williams after giving a T-bone to Petey to get the pinfall.

The winner is Maven.

Commercial Break---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We return from the break to see a backstage brawl fetureing the Pains using lead pipes on the Dooms of the Abyss. El Diablo is standing nearby.

In the ring Spike puts on a show as he destroys Adalf Vagner. Spike ends the match with a painful virtical Spike DDT. He picks up a microphone.

"ohhhh, Spike Dudley is returning, yah," Spike Mimmicks to the crowds boos. "You are all pathetic weak hearted pieces of crap!" More boos, a 3-D chant starts up. "Shut up, I am no part of the Dudleys. A big black reverent, an overweight white guy, looks like downtown Chicago!" Massive booing. "I will put a Spike in every FSW wrestlers heart!" he drops the mic and gives another DDT to Adalph who was just getting up from the first before leaving the ring.

The winner is Spike.

Commercial Break------------------------------------------------------

Tino is in the ring with the backstage brawl video playing in the background repeatedly.

"This is sickening" he says pointing to the large titan tron TV screen. The crowd begins chanting "this is sick" (clap clap, clap clap clap ect.). "Inocent bystanders will be hurt if this continues. So in 2 weeks, at Blood Bath PPV, the Pains will face the Dooms of the Abyss in a Cage match, but this time to ensure no interfearence barbed wire will be wrapped arount the inside _and _outside of the cage." Big cheers for Tino and the new match. "Also the main event will be El Diablo challenging for the Heavyweight belt."

In the main event of the night the Devils defenend the stolen Tri Tag belts and officaly win them in a match that had no interfearence thanks to the Pains standing guard with pipes in hand.

The winners and **NOW OFFICAL **Tri Tag Champions The Devils.

Blood Bath Matches

El Diablo vs. Tribal Warrior- FSW Heavyweight Title

Pains vs. Dooms of the Abyss- Barbed Wire Cage


	15. The New Jack and Another Spike

The opening contest of the night sees Spike defeat the Canadian Petey Williams in a quick fashion with his finisher DDT "The Spike".

The winner is Spike.

We are taken backstage where El Diablo and his Posse are. El Diablo speaks. "Tino, you try to intimidate the Pains with barbed wire they are crazy. They will destroy the dooms they will destroy all comers!." In the back ground Shawn bends a pipe in his mouth and Ronnie waves a pirate flag. The K Klan then jump on the group of 5 from a rope hanging from the rafters. The door then falls down and the Dooms of the Abyss join the mix. We leave into a commercial break after Kaz gives a shooting star press off from the top of a vending machine.

Commercial Break---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abismo Negro (Black Abyss) is in the ring for his debut match against a mystery opponent. Jack Evens comes out to the crowds delight doing a handstand on his skateboard to get to the ring. He does some break dancing moves before the opening bell rings. Negro gets some kicks in on Evens before Jack delivers a spin kick to the head. Jack tosses Abismo carelessly into the corner and lifts him up to the top. Jack give two quick punches and then gives a belly to belly suplex from the top rope. Abismo Negro writhers in pain and Jack hops up and climbs up to the top rope. Evens then gives a 630 splash from halfway across the ring to a huge pop and gets the 3 count.

The winner is Jack Evens

Commercial Break---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Generation was set to beat Da Boyz when the match was forced to a no contest due to interference by the Pains. Security comes out and separates to two parties. Tino comes out with two announcements for the next nights PPV. "Jack was impressive was he not." large crowd cheer. " So I decided to give him a shot for the Light Division belt. And Spike you are good. You held the WWE Cruiserweight even once. But are you on the level of the best ? We will find out tomorrow nigh at the Blood Bath PPV!"

Blood Bath PPV Card

El Diablo vs. Tribal Warrior- FSW Heavyweight Title

Pains vs. Dooms of the Abyss- Barbed Wire Cage

Ultimo Dragon vs. Jack Evens- FSW Light Division Title

Spike vs. ?Former WWE Cruiserweight?


	16. BloodBath PPV

_Disclaimer 1. _**PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU!** Please leave a review, it only takes a minute and it means so much to me. It bothers me that I have 113 hits and only 6 reviews.

_Disclaimer 2. _I don't mean anything when I insult RCW. RCW is another federation on Fan Fiction owned by DekaBreak.

_Disclaimer 3. _I had a long show with ever match completely wrote out and my computer craped out and I lost it all so this a shorter version.

Welcome to **FSW BLOODBATH live on PPV**

Spike is in the ring awaiting his opponent. The crowd was anxious for his opponent. The former World Heavyweight Champion Rey Mysterio! The lock up and Spike over powers him. Spike gives a few hip tosses to which Rey bounced up from fast. Rey gave a kick to the thigh of Spike and bounced off the ropes. He jumped going for a high drop kick but Spike caught him on his shoulders. He rammed the small of Rey's back into the top turnbuckle. He then stomped on the former world Heavyweight champions head multiple times. He turned to the crowd and yelled "You wetbacks can get your unemployed asses back to Salsavilla!" He grabbed the head of Rey who was just starting to get up. He then planted him in the Spike, 1, 2, 3.

The Winner and **Still** Undefeated is Spike

Spike grabbed a microphone from the announces table. "RCW. Revolution Championship Wrestling. More like Rectum Champion_shit_ WasteOftime. I am better than the portray me over there. I am held back and have never even gotten a title shot. I am going to find others like me who will join me in destroying RCW and propelling FSW to the top."

Jack Evens came out to a big pop for his Light Division Title match against Ultimo. After 10 minutes Jack was on the top rope ready for his 630moonsault when out came his opponent for the RCW show Thursday Night Repentance Mutt Soldier Z. Mutt Tiger Bombed Jack onto another of Mutts opponents for next Thursday Ultimo Dragon. Spike then ran out from the back but Mutt saw him and took off into the crowd.

This Contest is Ruled a Draw Resulting in Ultimo Dragon **Retaining** the FSW Light Division Title

Spike had a microphone in his hand. "How can you help RCW?" He yelled at Mutt who was lost in the crowd. He then addressed the Audience. "He isn't even a Mutt. He runs away with his tail in between his leg like a bitch'n female. Mutt, I call you out at FSW's next PPV Slam Jam to a match in one of our honorable rings you asshole!"

A video showed all the times El Diablo has been screwed as he came out for his FSW Heavyweight Title match against Tribal Warrior. They battled for about 15 minutes when Abyss came to the ring. He hopped up on the apron at the same moment El Diablo hit the Mexican Stretch Bomb and pinned Tribal Warrior. But there was no ref to count as the one assigned to the match was telling Abyss to leave. He disagreed and put him in the Torture Rack and delivered the Shock Treatment to the helpless official. El Diablo got off Tribal Warrior and started yelling at Abyss. Yet he was blindsided by Big Van Doom who grabbed him and sent him head first through a large grandfather clock's glass face. He then opened the back up and shoved the body of El Diablo into it. Then it raised up by the cable it descended down from when Big Van Doom was first coming out into a part of the ceiling that fans can't see into. Tino comes out and personally rings the bell to en the match and gives the title belt to Tribal Warrior who goes back up the TitanTron.

The Winner by Executive Decision from the FSW Chairman Tino and **Still **FSW Heavyweight Champion Tribal Warrior

Tino got on a microphone, "Lets get the weapons out here, and start lowering the cage." A cage covered in barbed wire inside and out came down as men carrying weapons came out. Then from the back came The Pains holding four foot long lead pipes followed by Hellfire and Brimstone. They knocked down one of the men loading weapons and took the studded whip and window still in it's frame he was holding. But they couldn't get into the cage before it completely came down making it dangerous to try to get in. Tino who was still holding the bell from ending the previous match rang it to start this one.

Shane made the first move running and then jumping high at Abyss swinging the pipe in mid air. He connected and broke Abysses nose in a splat of blood that was seen oozing out of the mask as he fell to the mat. Yet Shane V. Pain had to much momentum and sent himself flying into the barbed wire mess. He fell to the mat with his back bleeding but was lucky to not get tangled. Meanwhile Ronnie aimed a baseball like swing ant Big Van Doom. He swung and was shocked when BVD caught the pipe ripped it from Ronnie B.'s fingers. Then he bent the solid lead until it broke and slammed the to ends onto the sides of his head. He went down screaming and had a trickle of blood starting to come out of one of his ears. It appeared that Big Van Doom was the only one left and would pick up an easy win when the grandfather clock fell from the ceiling and landed on him spiting into splinters everywhere. Everyone was stunned as on thing was missing, El Diablo was know where to be seen. Shane was slowly staggering up, Ron was screaming, neither of the Dooms of the Abyss where moving. But the lack of action got stomped when swinging down on the same cable that took him away came El Diablo in a mask that was ripped from the glass in the clock's face. He slammed in an almost comical way at high speed into an inner side of the cage. The wall he hit then collapsed. He tried untangling himself from the barbed wire but gave up and just lay there as seeing there chance Hellfire and Brimstone entered the cage. Hellfire took the window and smashed it over the head of Abyss who was on his knees. Then Brimstone dropped kicked the frame right into the already broken nose of Abyss. He turned leaning on the cage and the same time cutting himself. But now Dooms of the Abyss were not alone as their unlikely allies the flamboyant lightweights Krazy K, K Squared, and Kaz. Kaz was the first on in and went for a flying cross body but in midair he was hit with the studded whip leaving five open holes across his chest from the studs. K-2 was smarter and blocked the whip with a cookie sheet but he wasn't looking behind him and got low blowed by Ronnie. Yet he couldn't hear Krazy pulling a globe out of a trash can so he wasn't expecting it to be smashed over his head and have it stay there. Then Shane knocked him out cold with the pipe shot to the back of the head. Then he laid it on K Squared's neck and jumped on it crushing his windpipe. He finished Kaz off by dropping a frozen turkey onto his belly.

The pay per view went off the air with Hellfire and Brimstone carrying El Diablo while Shane led Ronnie who still had the globe on his head back up the ramp.


	17. Out Of Retirement To Kick Your Ass

Disclaimer- I don't mean to offend by the comments about Prostate cancer. Oh and also remember by this time New Orleans is rebuilt.

FSW's opening video plays to the sound of Depeche Mode's song "Join The Revelator." The package included a few shots from the PPV and the bloody battle fought in the main event.

Then "Why Can't We Be Friends?" played as another package played depicting the RCW vs. FSW, especially how FSW won the FSW Light Division vs. RCW Junior Heavyweight Division match with Ultimo Dragon, Jack Evens, and Petey Williams. When it was over Spike and Triple H were in the ring.

"I'll tell ya why we can't be friends." Spike started. "Because RCW has a helluva lot'a chicken in there asses!" Huge pop. "I mean Paul Heyman has a rotisserie going on down there, he hasn't got any balls, they strived up when they couldn't take the heat!"

Triple H stepped in now, "Um, Spike? Thats prostate cancer from old age and eating to much bullshit!"

Heyman came out in a fury, "Oh I go the balls!" He spat. "Hunter, you may be retired but-"

Spike cut him off almost laughing, "I'm sorry to interrupt. Wait, no I'm not." Laughter from the crowd and Spike chuckles as he prepares for his next line. "Um, Mr. Heyman, hate to be the on to tell ya, but, um, do you realize you got a hen where your rooster should be?" Heyman say how it was planned to be cosmetic.

Triple H starts before Paul can get a word in. "We don't like you." Paul for some odd reason looks shocked. "Don't be surprised but the 'Queen of Queens and his fat body' (quote from the RCW show) and most of these fans think you are a puny little lunatic."

Paul almost jumped on him and said "I'll show you what a lunatic can do!" before dropping the mic, tanking his tie off, and pitting his hands up like he will be in a boxing match.

"Pops, slow down, but ya I was getting at 'What a lunatic can do'" Trip mocked. "I decided to come out of retirement just to whip your ass up and down bourbon street at Slam Jam Pay Per View in New Orleans' own newly built National Guard Arena. Yup just for you. Oh and as an added bonus to make it fair for you pops, I'll like you have a wrestler or grandkid at your age, help you in our little match."

"Oh we will win when I send the first ever RCW Heavyweight Champion "911" Ryan Walters" Heyman said as he walked up the ramp.

Spike laughed, "All that kid could do is call the cops." before the break.

Commercial Break-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shane McMahon was on the mic "We have a big night tonight as a tournament will be started for the number one contender at Slam Jam"

"And round one is right now." Triple H finished.

Samurai gave a Emperor's Take Down to get a quick win over Petey Williams and will continue on in the tournament.

The winner is Samurai

Backstage there are balloons surrounding to Devils and Pains, It looked odd how bandaged they were but seemed to be happy El Diablo started "I took the hit to take them down. And together we took them all out! It is celebration because they are down and no longer a threat to our tag titles and the soon to be Heavyweight Champion me, now to see why I wasn't in the tournament." Shane V. Pain opened a bottle of wine spraying it at Tino who was walking by to get his attention.

Tino rushes over and bitch slaps Shane, then confiscates the alcohol. "Sorry to interrupt but you have bigger bottle to drink, or should I say bigger 10 man cage crazy match at Slam Jam Pay Per View to get ready for, Remember the party isn't until Slam Jam, tickets are on sale now for the first ever party PPV, including the ringside mosh pit." He walked down the hall taking a large chug strait from the bottle.

Gargomoth made his return after a four week break and he squashes Maxx Hexx in a quick match. The eight foot tall African advances in the tournament.

The winner is Gargomoth

A Promo Airs-"I was the top man in FSW, but then I fell. I did what even that gorilla Andre couldn't do, at Apocalypse Pay Per View I killed Hulk Hogan and once I win this tournament I will take back the the title I never lost. I am Randy Orton and you will learn my initials, RKO."

Commercial Break-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The main event saw randy Orton return from the massive injuries he suffered in the Deathmatch with Hulk Hogan. He started with several drop kicks to the knees and then dominated the match over Maven. In the end Maven was woozy and just getting to his feet when Randy flew off the top rope grabbing Maven's head as he went spinning down in a Rotating **K**iller **O**verkill, his new finisher. Randy Orton advances in the tournament.

The winner is Randy Orton

Backstage Spike is yelling at Tino, he has blood on his face from an attack by Mutt Soldier Z. "Don't put me in that rumble in their damn ring, the only think they have I want is that Mutts blood staining my Mohawk red!"

Cool and calm Tino responded to the raving superstar, "Don't worry about it, you need to focus on putting your own problems in there own coffins, no that doesn't mean I'm making it a coffin match at Slam Jam, but it does mean that Gargomoth and Christopher Daniels are our first two guaranteed participants."

_**Slam Jam Card**_

Spike vs. Mutt Soldier Z

Big Van Doom, Abyss, Kaz, K-Squared, Krazy K vs. El Diablo, Hellfire, Brimstone, Shane V. Pain, Ronnie B. Pain-10 Man Elimination Cage Match


	18. RKO Takes On RCW

**Could You Please Leave A Review?**

FSW starts out with a bang literally as the cameras turn on focused on Batista who is seen powerbombing Triple H through the announce table. Shane is on the run and is jumping the barrier into the crowd when Ryan pops out or the group of people by the rail and smashes Shane-O-Mac over the head with a trash can. We are taken backstage were Tino is running. He flies out from the curtain and into the main area as several FSW faith full jump from the crowd and old off the assault while dozens of security came out. One who avoided it was Mutt Soldier Z who still had 4 holes in his mask from last RCW Repentance when Spike stapled a FSW Slam Jam ticket to it.

Tino slid into the empty ring as all the security was holding somebody when Batista threw them all down and went for the ring when Randy Orton came out from the squared circle with a chain that had the old WWE World Heavyweight title attached to the end of it. He began to swing it but Batista took off before he was hit or security could grab him. Randy stared him down.

Tino thanked Randy and then announced that the Marvelous Midgets will be facing Next Generation right now!

Krazy K and CM Punk come out with Kaz and K-Squared for the Tag Title match. Abyss, Big Van Doom, and several security guards stand at the top of the ramp to hold off any interference. Krazy started it off against Buff-E and it seemed like he was toying with the smaller man. Then the little guy gave him a belly to belly suplex, got up and leg dropped K. He tagged in Tuff-E who went for a sliding elbow drop but K nipped up and got a tag. CM came in with a fury giving a leg lariat to Tuff-e who ducted, Punk kicked him in the back of the knees knocking him down. He covered and got two. CM Punk picked up Tuff-E and crossed his arms over his chest, lifted him for the PunkPlex but Tuff-E used his abdominal strength to pick himself over CM's head, spin the champ and gave him a facebuster for the 1, 2, 3.

The Winners and **New** 3 Time FSW Tag Team Champions The Marvelous Midgets

Commercial Break-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gargomoth crushes Mark Jindrak with the Cannibal Cracker to advance in the tournament

The Winner Is Gargomoth

A promo for FSW Slam Jam Pay Per View

Commercial Break-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Alpha Male Pounces his way through the Slovak Oscar Golden. Alpha Male Monty Brown Advances in the tournament.

The Winner is Alpha Male

Cameras backstage show a crew of RCW stars beating up Samurai, who was scheduled in the main event tournament match, Ultimo Dragon is announced as the replacement.

Commercial Break-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the main event Randy Orton looked strong but went down attempting the RKO. Ultimo caught him flipped himself over Randy the the Dragon DDT. 1, 2, 3.

The Winner is Ultimo Dragon

A logo runs across the screen showing next weeks main event, Gargomoth vs. Ultimo Dragon for number one contender at FSW Slam Jam.

Randy looks shocked but then composes himself and gets on the microphone. "This doesn't matter, because I was informed that I would be facing my former ally in Evolution, Batista, for the RCW Heavyweight Title at RCW Project Revolution."

_**FSW Slam Jam Card**_

Spike vs. Mutt Soldier Z

Big Van Doom, Abyss, Kaz, K-Squared, Krazy K vs. El Diablo, Hellfire, Brimstone, Shane V. Pain, Ronnie B. Pain-10 Man Elimination Cage Match

Tribal Warrior vs. Gargomoth or Ultimo Dragon-FSW Heavyweight Title

**Review Please!**


	19. Gargomoth or Ultimo Dragon?

**PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU!** Please leave a review, it only takes a minute and it means so much to me. It bothers me that I have 376 hits and only 10 reviews.

_Also I have nothing against anyone due to there skin color, hopefully no one takes offense as it is just dialog in character._

FightNight starts with a squash as Spike gives his Spike DDT to Maxx Hexx for a quick match win.

The Winner is Spike

Footage from RCW Livewire played. Tino came out after it finished. "Hello Baton Rouge!" Big pop from the last crowd before Slam Jam in New Orleans. "I don't know how many of you watch RCW but if you do you would know that even through this battle I am tiring to work with them for the betterment of wrestling." Another cheap pop. "Well last week I talked to Heyman about the idea of a RCW and FSW joint PPV, and he accepted for in 8 days. Now both shows will run several of there own matches but there will be a focus on some interpromotional warfare, here is the card, contenders are still yet to be determined in some matches but will be in the next week. Aerial Annihilation match, the RCW Junior Heavyweight champion faces the FSW Light Division champion, of course the stars in that one will be decided at Slam Jam and Project Revolution on the RCW side." Another pop as he plugged for the programs. "Monster's Ball, Mechaclaw faces Gargomoth. RCW Global Tag Team champions vs. FSW World Tag Team champions, also to be decided at tomorrows PPVs. Team Revolution vs. Team Five Star." He paused and then continued. "The winners of the 10 man cage crazy match tomorrow will be representing FSW as they have shown extreme ability and determination. Also on the card is a FSW World Heavyweight title match and RCW World Heavyweight title match."

Commercial Break-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a semi filler match Da Boys, Mikey G and 'B-12' Billy B Bling earn title spots against the midgets over the Hardy Boys with a "Drive By" (Clothesline to the back of the head) from Micky G to Matt.

The Winners are Da Boys

Commercial Break-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ultimo Dragon put up a good fight against Gargomoth in the finals of the tournament. Rey runs out and gives and spring board dropkick to the man he lost to at Demolished PPV in a cage. He hit Ultimo who fell into the bear like arms of Gargo who squeezed him to unconsciousness and to advance in the tournament.

The Winner is Gargomoth

Kane's nephew Max Jacobs comes out. Last week he terrorized on both of RCW's shows. "I said I would come here and see what this promotion had for me to destroy. And I learned it wasn't much." Boos from a disapproving crowd. "Then I saw you and said, why not hurt a n&&$. So I challenge you right now." Gargomoth didn't wait to get going as a brawl quickly started out of the ring. We are soon taken to a commercial break.

Commercial Break-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We come back from break and see Max Jacobs give Gargomoth an uppercut that floors him. He goes from a standing position to a falling elbow drop and chokes the African monster. The ref breaks them up. Gargomoth clotheslines Kane's nephew and gets a headlock while the are on the ground. He picks up Max and knees him in the gut. He punches Jacobs in the face and Max punches him back. Another punch from Gargomoth takes down Max. Gargomoth gets down and slaps him 5 times. He goes for a pin but can't even get a one count. He slams Max into the corner post head first. He gets down and gives some punches to the face. Then he sets the big man in the corner. He charges like a lion and gores Max into the turnbuckle, Max is down. Gargomoth chokes him with his foot. Then he picks him up and slams his head into the opposing turnbuckle and knees Max Jacobs in the chest. He pins Max but still gets a no count. He German suplexes him and then taunts Max to get up. He charges but Jacobs ducks. Gargomoth turns and is then hit with a shoulder breaker. He attempts to Irish whip Gargomoth but he reverses and gives an elbow to the temple. He then charges once more but is tripped and sent sprawling to the outside. Max rolls outside and clotheslines the big African. He gives a few punches to the face before getting back in the ring. Gargomoth was in by 6 only to get a big sidewalk slam. He gives the finger wiggle for the goozle that his uncle always did before a choke slam. Gargomoth was turning into it but ducked the hand and punched the jaw of Max. Gargomoth gave a knee to the face and a German suplex. He went for the pinfall but still couldn't even get a one count! He looks out in disgust as he has never lost and never had any difficulty getting a win due to his huge size. He turns toward his opponent only to be grabbed around the neck and the next thing he knew Max Jacobs arms were in the air and he was flat on his back from a choke slam. He stared in wonder as Max walked up the ramp and out of the arena.

The Winner is Max Jacobs

Backstage we hear the end of a meeting wear Tino announces that Ultimo Dragon could get his revenge against Rey at Slam Jam.

A video plays hyping the FSW team for the battle royal at RCW project Revolution.

-FSW's biggest star Gargomoth

-The athletic and technical lightweight Christopher Daniels

-Two time super bowl star Alpha Male Monty Brown

-The amazingly acrobatic Jack Evens

-The man who was featured in FSW's first show AJ Styles

-The 2 time NWA champion Ron "The Truth" Killings

-The Texas Rattlesnake himself Stone Cold Steve Austin

-The king of cool CM Punk

-Master of the falling knee drive Maven

-And the German Bratmiester Adolph Vagner

_**Slam Jam PPV**_

Paul Heyman and '911' Ryan Walters vs. Triple H

Spike vs. Mutt Soldier Z

B-12 and Mikey G vs. Buff-e and Tuff-e-FSW Tag Titles

Rey Mysterio vs. Ultimo Dragon-FSW Light Division Title

Tribal Warrior vs. Gargomoth-FSW Heavyweight Title

Big Van Doom, Abyss, Kaz, K-Squared, Krazy K vs. El Diablo, Hellfire, Brimstone, Shane V. Pain, Ronnie B. Pain-10 Man Elimination Cage Match

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	20. Slam Jam PPV

**PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU!** Please leave a review, it only takes a minute and it means so much to me. It bothers me that I have 419 hits and only 11 reviews.

The music blared as the bass played on high and strobes flashed in a hypnotic pulse. Welcome to FSW Slam Jam. The worlds first party pay per view.

"Hey this is Joey Styles at ringside tonight replacing HHH who will have a big night tonight in his first match in eight years! I would hand it over to Shane but he is in the mosh pit getting carried by the crowd!"

"It goes one for the money, homie, two for the show. We tore the roof off this mutha it's time to blow..." The speakers blared POD's "Lights Out" for their new CD _Testify_ in stores now as "911" Ryan Walters from RCW came to the ring. "Hey bitches." The audience booed the RCW star. " I just came from a project. Ya who builds an arena by a government assisted housing market?" He is booed by everyone for poking at the living situation of many New Orleanders. "No but in all seriousness, I just had the night of my life earlier at RCW Project Revolution I won a battle royal, defeating 10 of you so called 'wrestlers' from Shity Star Wrestling to earn a number one contenders spot at Five Star Revolution for the RCW world title. On Saturday I smashed Lou E. Dangerously and Bubba Ray Dudley!" A 'go to hell' chant was started by a drunken fan in the mosh pit and soon the whole SuperDome was chanting. "Plus tonight you will have to call '911' for Triple H after I-" But he didn't finish as the East Side Boyz, B-12 and Mikey G.

"Yo Dogg? What is wrong wit yo hizzle?" B-12 started. "Dis is a party man. 'Ave some fun!"

"You come out and interrupt me, you never have touched gold and never will. You are just two Insane Clown Posse wanna be burnouts!" Walters retorted back.

"We will see that soon brotha! ESB will win the tag titles tonight and you will see. So get your patrolman ass oudda our ringizzle!" After saying that Mikey G when and shoved '911'. Ryan then headed back at the ESB but was grabbed by security who forced him into an empty chair by the announcers table. The Marvelous Midgets soon came out and the first match was underway.

Mikey started in against Buff-E. He put his hand on the small mans forehead making Buff-E unable to attack. The Midget then slid between his legs bounced off the ropes and slid from Mikey's' backside through the legs but this time he grabbed onto the back pockets of the gangsters baggy jeans ripping his legs out from under him making G go flat on his back, pants down at his knees. Buff-E made the tag with Tuff-E and they both went back to Mikey G. They picked him off the ground, pulled his pants up and together they suplexed him. Both began punching G until the referee came and literally picked up Buff-E and took him to his corner. Meanwhile Mikey got up and made a tag with B-12 the no nonsense brawler. He gave a right hand that turned Tuff-E on his "Spobly Spoobly" and then a knee to the head put him on his back. In what appeared to be kindness B-12 lifted Tuff-E only long enough to hit the ropes and slid on his knees to get low enough for a 'Drive By' to get the win.

The Winners and **New** FSW Tag Team Champions are The East Side Boyz

'911' was on his feet in a jiffy and began giving some anti black words to B-12 who was out of the ring quick and about to strike when the security grabbed '911' and escorted him to ironically a police car for keeping until his match.

The Titan Tron started showing an American Flag. A buff white man in camo came on. "I am GI Bro and I defend all that is sacred...and American! So wet backs and hidenstoodles watch out!"

A video package showcases the history of Rey Mysterio and Ultimo Dragon beginning with Rey's former WWE star tournament and how Ultimo wasn't invited. It progressed to scenes from the Demolished Cage match and finally to Rey interfering to eliminate Rey from the FSW number one contenders tournament. Dragon starts off with a kick to the ribs and then goes big with a spinning heel kick which Rey ducked. Mysterio gave a punch and then snap mares Ultimo who is up quick only to go down from a dropkick and then to get up quickly again and go on the offensive. He kicks Rey in the head but Rey is back on his feet only to do the same to Dragon. Dragon grabs him and Irish whips Rey to the corner. Dragon rushes at him but Rey gets a foot up. Ultimo comes back with 2 kicks to each side and a kick to the head. He then applied a headlock. Rey slips out, hops on Dragon's shoulders, spins down giving a huricarana like effect. Rey puts a knee in Ultimo's back and pulls on his arms but the champion got a foot to the ropes. Dragon gets up flips over Rey. He tries to grab from behind but Rey spins and gives a knee to his chest. Rey Irish whips Dragon but he flips over and gives a knee to the gut and a DDT. He pins but only gets a two. He picks Rey up and Irish whips him. Rey hops onto Dragon and gives a huricarana that threw Ultimo Dragon from the ring. Rey bounces off the top rope and gives a shooting star press to the outside. He is up and gets in. It is a five count when Dragon enters once more. Rey rushes and gives a leg lariat. Rey gives a spinning 360 leg drop but Dragon rolled over. Rey picked him up and delivers a release German suplex but the champion does a complete flip in the air and landed on his feet. At this time it is noticed that another lightweight, Maxx Hexx, is at the top of the ramp. Dragon kicks Rey in the back of the head flooring him. Ultimo climbs up the top rope and hips a direct corkscrew moonsault. He pins and almost gets a 3 count by a fraction of a second. Dragon leans on the bottom rope to catch his breath when Rey hopped up and connects a quick 619! He jumps to the top and is gonna fly for a west coast pop but Maxx slides in between his legs and power bombed Rey from the top all the way to the cement floor. Ultimo goes after Maxx but is hit from behind by Tiny Xtreme! Maxx and Tiny X give DX like crotch chops before leaving.

The Match Is Ruled A No Contest-The FSW Light Division Is **Still** Ultimo Dragon

We see Cyrus backstage with all of his champions. "Well I said I would be here and I am. So you want an announcement do we? Well this may be news to you but, RCW is better than FSW!" Cyrus and his cronies laugh. "RCW is the better brand and will became the best brand in the world through the XLX television network." ESB enders the room with their new belts over their shoulders. B-12 starts.

"Dogg, you think yo can beat us? We are betta dan you and your little belts buckle wearin, do y'all realiz' dat yo tag champs is a Rhino and an old man da says fuck to much?"

"We will takes you on at Five Stizzar Revolizzle n we will takes you out like any baller chump that bites more dan dey can chewizzew, drive by style! Like this and like that and like this and uh!" Finished Mikey G as the FSW Tag champs walked away.

Spike and Mutt Soldier had big heat going into their match after earlier they Spike had sacrificed his chances for the RCW Junior Heavyweight Title to take out Mutt. Spike tried to keep it more like a shoot fight but Mutt Soldier Z gave it a strong style feel. Z looked like he would be giving a Mutter but than Spike managed to slip out of the way and give a spin kick to the shoulder of Soldier. He went down right away and it was clear it may have been dislocated from the well aimed shot. Spike later was going for what was know as the Dudley Dog but Mutt Soldier Z managed to catch him on the top rope. Spike grabbed Mutts head tighter and jumped to the outside giving an inverted spike DDT onto the steel ring steps. A major dent was left in the stairs and Mutt had ripped the top of his mask and blood was poring out. But the cruel Spike wasn't done yet. He dragged the unconscious Soldier to the announce table. Spike got him an top of it and gave Z's own finisher the mutter to him through the table. But that wasn't enough even though, he got Mutt on his shoulders and gave a crucifix onto the metal barrier into the pit where the body diapered into the crazy crowd. Spike got a microphone to give his two cents. "That is what you get mother fucker! You mess with me and I don't stop till I put the _Spike_ inyour coffin. Goodbye Bitch! You WILL NOT forget FSW!" He dropped the mic and went out into the crowd after the slump lifeless body of Mutt Soldier Z. He grabbed him by the mask and drug him to the ring. He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a knife. He carved a FSW into the bare back,. He rolled him over and pinned him for the win after the bloody encounter.

The Winner Is Spike

After the paramedics took Mutt away a bloody FSW was lettered in the mat and will be left forever in scar on the Soldier's back.

In the FSW Heavyweight title match Tribal Warrior had to be on the defensive as the larger Gargomoth tried to destroy him. Warrior was just giving small moves to take the big African down. In a move of strength Gargomoth threw the champion but in flight he knocked the referee out. finally got his hands on the champ but he dropped him when Tribal Warrior spit in his eye. A dropkick to the knee took Gargomoth down a step. Tribal Warrior got on the top rope and flew to give his fling cross body. Gargo turned to catch him and got him but the force continued to push him backwards and they toppled over the top rope. Warrior ended up getting launched a ways up the ramp and Gargomoth looked stunned but some was getting up,Out from under the ring rolled Budu Ki Tiger. The tiger skin wearing Asian Assassin smashed a kendo stick over Gargomoth's head. He then took the Africans hand by to of the bratwurst like fingers and got onto the top of the barrier. He flipped over Gargomoth's head while still holding his hand and landed on his feet. Gargo grabbed his shoulder painfully but was slapped silly by a kendo shot to the back of the head ans as it fell it smashed the ring steps, the stick was snapped in two. The ref began getting up and so Budu took off into the crowd. The pieces of the stick held high over his head. Tribal rolled the big man in and pinned him.

The Winner and **Still **FSW Heavyweight Champion is Tribal Warrior

Paul Heyman and his crone '911' Ryan Walters paraded the ring as 'King of Kings' played and out came Triple H for the handicap match. As soon as the bell rang the RCW General Manager left the ring to go outside. HHH and 911 locked up to start off the this interpromotional bout. HHH won the lockup and lifted Walters high in a vertical suplex, but Ryan shifted his weight he flew down and drove a knee into HHH's chest. HHH rolled out to catch the breath he lost and realize that he has aged since entering the ring last. Paul went to kick him in the ribs but Trips turned and used Heyman's extended leg to lift him and bull rush the RCW executive into the metal barrier. Someone in the pit dumped their beer on Paul's head. Before HHH could further attack Ryan grabbed the FSW announcer and threw him hard into the apron. Ryan rolled HHH into the ring. Their battled continued until Ryan climbed up to the top for the 'Red Alert' moonsault. Triple H hopped up and caught the flying Walters in a way so that 911's back was to HHH's chest and that he was hanging upside down. HHH let go of Walters who fell right into a Pedigree stance with his head between HHH's legs. Triple H grabbed the arms and hit the Pedigree. He covered for the pin, 1, 2, kick out by Ryan Walters! HHH leaves the ring and reaches under the apron. Paul charges but is shoves with such for force he falls back. HHH rolls in with his sledge hammer while 911 rises. The referee grabs it from HHH but Trips takes him out with a big right hand causing the official to falling and release the hammer which slips to the feet of Ryan Walters. Paul climbs in and orders him to use it to take out HHH. Ryan doesn't move. Paul orders him again and also threatens him this time that if he doesn't he will lose his job. Ryan turns and looks Paul in the eye. Paul picks up the hammer and while ordering Ryan to take out HHH pokes 911 in the stomach. Ryan slaps him across the face. Paul looks in dismay and doesn't see HHH coming with another sledge hammer. He goes down and begins bleeding from above the eye. HHH gives a Pedigree while 911 walks up the ramp. HHH covers 1, 2, 3.

The Winner is Triple H

Tino comes out when Ryan Walters reached the ramps top. They shook hands and Tino spoke into the microphone he brought out. "I can't thank you enough, so, as a gift, though you already are competing for the RCW Heavyweight Title at Five Star Revelation I would also like you to face Tribal Warrior for the FSW Heavyweight Title. Speaking of Five Star Revelation, I would like to announce that the FSW five man team for the war games match will be the winner of the ten man cage crazy match that is right now. So HHH if you could please return to the announce booth." With that cameras focused on HHH.

He was in the ring holding the Sledgehammers over his head with one foot on Paul Heyman. He went to the announce table and put on the head set. First thing he said was "You can also got to hell you ECW fan boy" and proceeded to pick up Joey Styles and gave him and Alabama Slam like maneuver through the table. Joey's neck was at such an angle that after the table broke he did a somersault like action onto the cement around the ring.

The first one eliminated in the cage crazy match was Kaz after being power bombed by Hellfire. K-Squared was next when he got a super kick to the jaw from Brimstone. The last of the K Klan, Krazy K, fell to a lead pipe shot after Shawn V. Pain took the metal pipe from his boot making it a 5 on 2 match. Tides changed when Abyss caught both pains in a Black Hole Slam pinfall making it 3 against 2 but not for long as Big Van Doom laid in the Burial Pound on Brimstone to even the odds. The sizes of Dooms of the Abyss then gave them an easy destruction of Hellfire after blooding him with the cage. They systematically destroyed their arch rival Diablo. After the Black Hole Slam Abyss went for the pin but at the 2 Big Van Doom pulled him off. He hit the Burial Pound and then pinned Diablo. 1, 2, Abyss pulls BVD off. Abyss lifts Big Van Doom on his shoulders and delivers the shock treatment. He stands and looks to where Diablo was but all there is is a spot of bloodstained mat. He is hit with a top rope hurricarana that ends with Diablo on top of him. 1, 2, 3!

The referee signals for the bell and declarers that since Dooms of the Abyss aren't working together the pinfall will count as the final elimination.

The Winner is Diablo and His Team

Diablo takes off out of the ring and celebrates with his team. The PPV goes off the air while Abyss and Big Van Doom are staring each other down in the center of the cage nose to nose.


	21. Number 1 Contender For Last Will

**PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU!** Please leave a review, it only takes a minute and it means so much to me. It bothers me that I have 471 hits and only 12 reviews.

Disclaimer-This show is rather rushed and not put together well, I am aware of that. I am not making this chapter anywhere as good as the previous due to the speed it is being wrote.

The show opens with the Pains taking it to the East Side for the tag titles

The **New** Tag Team Champions Are The Pains!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samurai enters the ring with a look of disgust on his face. "I came from Japan to rule this company!I was screwed out of my chance at the title during last months tournament. I want a new shot!"

Tino enters smiling and waving to the crowd in Savannah Georgia. "You do deserve a shot. But not strait up seeing how you lost to Tribal Warrior at StarFall. Plus you are not the only one screwed out. So tonight it will be Samurai vs. Gargomoth for #1 contendership at FSW Last Will!" He then called out the devils.

The 5 came out, every single member wearing a piece of FSW gold. "Also since Dooms of the Abyss seems to have deteriorated you will represent FSW at Five Star Revolution Also, I am informing you that the Trio Tag belts are now retired. There will be a replacement belt in due time. Thank you, and don't forget to cheer us on at FSR!" he addressed the audience.

The Titan Tron started showing an American Flag. A buff white man in camo came on. "I am GI Bro and I defend all that is sacred...and American! So wet backs and hidenstoodles watch out!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Backstage we see Abyss walking with his eyes closed for some reason. He walks into the back of Big Van Doom who is talking to the man who was elected to enter the MLB hall of fame, Barry Bonds. BVD speaks, "We could have won and destroyed the infidels, but you held me back. What do you have to say?" For the first time Abyss grabbed a mic, ready to share his first words. But he dropped it and made a + sign with his chain and arms. BVD continues. "Is that meant to scare me?" He laughed and walked off. Abyss grabbed the bat Barry was holding and cracked it off his former partners head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The main event saw the small Asian face the large African. Samurai's strong style actually put up a match to brute strength and finally in the end the mystery man from India, Budu Ki Tiger cam in with a kendo stick giving the win and #1 contendership to Samurai.

The Winner is Samurai!

**Please Review!**


End file.
